Flamethrower
For additional information, see [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KO8FB4Ejpo '''19wongs4's cover on this Tower.']'' Description The Flamethrower is an early/late-game fire damage unit that sets zombies hit by its flame stream on fire. The flames themselves not do any damage, although the Flamethrower relies on burn damage to actually hurt enemies. Any enemy on fire is slowed down by 50% for a medium period of time. This makes it especially effective against fast zombies like Boss3, who will have more of their speed reduced. When being dragged around (before being placed down), it will leave a trail of fire particles. Upgrades Gas Mask ($400) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Sell price changes to $550. Bigger Flames ($900) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower even more. * Sell price changes to $1000. Pyro ($1,600) * Increases the range of the Flamethrower. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Increases the tick damage of the burn status from 1 to 2, and changes the burn color from orange-yellow to yellow-green. * Sell price changes to $1800. A World On Fire ($4,800) ''' * Increases the range of the Flamethrower, giving it roughly the range of a level 3 Soldier. * Increases the size of the flames shot by the Flamethrower. * Increases the damage of the actual flame effect from 2 to 3. * Gives the Flamethrower dual-wielding flamethrowers, and changes the burn color from yellow-green to yellow-blue. * Sell price changes to $4200. '''Tactics Use the Flamethrower in areas where it can hit enemies multiple times, such as "S" bends or corners. It is best used as a stall tower, and the extra slow it provides can be crucial for a life-and-death scenario. * This is useful early and late game. ** It is useful in early game because it can kill all enemies until wave 7. ** It is useful in late game because of its movement speed reduction. * The Flamethrower is one of the only towers with a unique A.I. (the other being the Phaser) ** It does not fire at enemies who are already set on fire. * The Flamethrower is great at slowing Boss3, Lightning, Boss4, and other faster zombies. As their speed is very high, more of their speed will be lost when being slowed. * Use the Flamethrower to stall Void. The slow effect can potentially stall it long enough so the other team loses. It may be a glitch or not but his stun permanently disables Flamethrower, so sell it as soon as you can. * The Flamethrower does not melt the Cryo-Gunner's ice effect and stacks with the Cryo-Gunner's slow. Using it in tandem with the Cryo-Gunner will make the flame damage even more effective. * The Flamethrower, when placed right, can defeat any enemy until Wave 7. It is especially effective against Slow and Mystery. * The Flamethrower is not affected by any of the Commander's buffs. * The Flamethrower can hit zombies that require Radar if its flame hits the zombie. ** The Flamethrower cannot hit zombies that require Radar such as Hidden and Shadow on its own at any level unless it is placed near a level 3+ Aviator. * The Flamethrower performs more or less effective based off of the enemy it is attacking. **For example, the Flamethrower would do very little against the Boss2, as it is already very slow and 50% would not be very much. **However, against the Boss3 and Lightning, the Flamethrower will perform much better since the Boss3 is quite fast and 50% would be much more effective. *These are the only 2 towers that have different damage stats, Farm which shows "generates money" while the flamethrower shows "fire" instead of "low", "medium" and "high" Bug: If the Flamethrower is currently flaming and gets disabled (by Void, SantaBot or Jack), it will continue flaming but it will not slow zombies down. Bug: Sometimes the Flamethrower is able to not hit any enemies. (Speedys for example) B̶u̶g̶:̶ ̶I̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶F̶l̶a̶m̶e̶t̶h̶r̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶o̶l̶d̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶e̶n̶e̶m̶y̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶e̶f̶f̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶t̶i̶n̶u̶e̶ ̶s̶l̶o̶w̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶z̶o̶m̶b̶i̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶f̶i̶n̶i̶t̶e̶l̶y̶.̶ This was fixed in the 9/18 update. Update History * (8/19/17) Flamethrower lvl. 1 to 4 buffed. * (10/3/17) Flamethrower lvl. 1 to 3 nerfed, lv. 4 buffed, lvl. 5 fixed, no longer can be affected by the Commander * (9/3/18) Flamethrower lvl. 4 and 5 particles made less aggressive (Less flame) * (9/9/18) Flame glitch patched (Selling a flamethrower on a zombie does not permanently burn it anymore.) gasmask.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 2. biggerflames.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 3. pyro.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 4. Spacefighter.png|Upgrade icon of the Flamethrower when upgrading to level 5. Category:Towers Category:Splash Category:Original Towers